


Farewell Friend

by Nomimoss



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Major character death - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomimoss/pseuds/Nomimoss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac sacrifices himself to save the others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farewell Friend

**Author's Note:**

> So try not to hate me too much for this. I know that we’re all on edge about next weeks episode, all worried about who will die. I am also aware of the speculation that Isaac will be the one to die. So I wrote this cause I am a masochist.

“No!” Scott yelled but it was too late. Isaac fell to the ground clutching at his chest and a loud snarl ripping through his throat.

He’d delivered the final blow to taking Kali down. In return Aiden had taken one of Allison’s discarded daggers and drove it right through Isaac’s heart.

The room grew silent as they all watched on in horror. Boyd, in a fit of rage lunged at the twins trying to make a grab at Aiden but Derek was faster and grabbed him by the shoulders, hauling him back.

“Boyd, no!” he growled using his alpha authority to try and restrain Boyd but he continued to thrash against him.

The twins took this as their opportunity to grab Kali and make their escape. No one else tried to stop them either, they were all still in a state of shock.

Allison was the first to break, a sob ripping from her throat as she wavered on her feet. Lydia couldn’t even move, her face frozen in horror at the heap of blood before her.

Stiles had to turn away, unable to handle it. He’d seen plenty of death; plenty of people that he’d loved, but this, this was too much for him. Lydia moved to him and instinctively wrapped him up in her arms; his head fell to her shoulder as he began to silently cry.

Boyd had finally calmed and was now slumped in Derek’s arms, eyes fixed on his friend on the ground. He hadn’t always considered Isaac as a friend, not at first but after losing Erica the two actually began to form an odd friendship. He was pack, he was his brother.

Derek simply closed his eyes as guilt washed over him. He’d thought that by offering Isaac the gift of the bite that he would be saving him from a life of weakness and fear. He realized now that it wasn’t a gift that he’d handed him, but a death wish.

Scott was the only one who hadn’t moved since Isaac had gone down. He stood transfixed on the boy before him. The broken boy that he’d tried so hard to save. He saw the hurt and the pain in Isaac and all he had ever wanted to do was protect him. Scott had always tried to do right by everyone and keep them safe. But as he looked on at the body of his deceased friend he realized it was pointless, he couldn’t save any of them. He was just a kid, just like Isaac was.

He couldn’t take it anymore, and without a word he left the loft. He simply walked away.

He hadn’t realized where he was going until he was there. He looked around at the trees as he realized that he was deep within the woods. There was a patch of light that broke through the trees. He looked up at the moon, the moon which he’d become prisoner to since the bite; the same moon that had brought them all to this point.

They’d all fallen victim to the bite, the bite that was supposed to be a gift but instead brought destruction and senseless death to all the people he loved.

It was once that thought dawned on him that he finally allowed himself to feel, to feel the immense sadness and pain that was taking hold of his being. He fell to the ground and let out a desperate cry of agony.

The others still in the loft could hear the pained howl and they all clutched to one another as they felt the pain of the lone wolf.

Scott didn’t return to the loft until the rest had finally gone home. He walked up to the table where Isaac’s body was laid upon. He reached out a tentative hand, making to touch one of the pale ones clasped over Isaac’s chest but before he could though he heard a noise behind him.

Derek walked out of the shadows, his whole body looking defeated as his shoulders sagged and his face looked worn. He looked so much older than he really was, his face tired and battered from all the death he’d experienced in his short life.

“I was thinking of burying him with my family,” Derek whispered, he didn’t attempt to come closer to them, merely lingering in the background.

Scott looked to Isaac’s face; it was a mask of peace. The boy who had struggled and lived most of his life in fear was finally at peace.

“You can’t bury him,” Scott croaked, his voice hoarse from crying.

“You can’t bury him,” he repeated.

“He’s afraid of small spaces, you have to cremate him, you can’t bury him, you can’t,” Scott’s voice rose as he began to become hysterical again.

He felt a heavy hand rest on his shoulder, calming him, “Scott,” Derek whispered, his voice equally hoarse and filled with sadness.

“I won’t,” he said, “We’ll cremate him.”

Scott nodded, the tears continuing to roll down his face as he stared at the pale boy, the moonlight shinning on his body, finally claiming its prisoner.

“Valete amici,” Derek mumbled from beside him.

“Valete amici,” Scott whispered.

_Farewell friend._


End file.
